Death and Ben Take A Policy (episode)
| image = S1E6.jpg| image-size = | image-caption = | series-epnbr = 06| series = one| airdateUK = | written-by = + | story-by = | teleplay-by = | directed-by = | showct =| hidec =| prev = | next = }} A Chinese businessman goes missing on a tour of Madame Tussauds and when he is later found dead, Susan begins to worry about the effect on the kids as it is their "first death", even though they've never even met Mr Chen or been to Madame Tussauds. Later that evening at dinner, Nick reveals that he's offered his latest would-be job to Emily Foster, someone who he really likes and someone who also wants a chance to sell life insurance, so Nick suggests Ben, although to his shock, Susan has already apparently bought life insurance from him. At first, he's hesitant to let her come round, but after Nick persuades him (telling him there might even be a chance of moving out) Ben's all for it. Full Summary Ben, at work in his surgery, discusses death with Father Connelly. He tries to explain treatment options to Mrs Dudley, but she insists she wants the cheapest. Brigitte enters to say Nick is on the phone asking for £50 to unclamp the car. Meanwhile Nick, described moments earlier by his dad as a "layabout" is being interviewed for a job. However, his only qualification appears to be that he is 'unflappably calm under pressure'. Susan arrives at the surgery in time to pass Mrs Dudley marching out complaining about Ben's attitude. Susan tells Ben that one of her tour guides has lost a Chinese businessman in Madame Tussauds. When Mrs Dudley returns to give Ben a second chance, he quickly follows Susan out of the surgery. That evening at dinner, Janey asks if she can have a water bra. Nick appears and says he tried to get a job but in the end let Emily have it. He asks if Emily can come round to sell them a life insurance policy. Susan reveals she's already got a small one - by forging Ben's signature. Susan receives a phone call telling her that her lost Chinese businessman Mr Chen has been found dead. Later in bed, Susan is worried about how Mr Chen's death will affect the children. Janey is in her bedroom trying on the water bra (which she has already brought) when it bursts. Susan enters to tell Janey about Mr Chen, but Janey isn't bothered. Back in bed Susan is frustrated at the younger generation's ability to act so 'cool' about everything. Nick visits his dad the next day at the surgery, and persuades him to agree to Emily coming round later that night. Nick achieves this by saying that if all goes well with Emily, she might want him to live with her - therefore it could lead to Nick leaving home! So that evening Emily presents her sales pitch to the Harper household, and continues to talk it through even after Ben has written the cheque. Her talk about the possibility of Ben's death is so depressing that Susan quickly shows her the door. Later that night, Ben comes down to the kitchen to find Michael worrying. Ben does his best to explain about death and to reassure Michael that he has no intention of dying. He goes back up to bed to find Susan saying she's feeling old. They are just starting to cuddle when Nick barges in to announce that Emily has dumped him. They are not particularly sympathetic and tell Nick to leave. Ben reveals he has kept Emily's cheque for the insurance. They put out the lights but Ben injures his back and can't move - Susan indicates that it is not a problem. Category:Episodes